Jason Lee Scott
Jason Lee Scott was the first Red Ranger and the second Gold Zeo Ranger. Biography Mighty Morphin Jason Lee Scott was a talented marital artist who enjoyed teaching others as well. Jason taught a class at Ernie's Juice Bar, a place that Jason and his friends like to work out and hang out in. Jason was finished conducting one of his classes and was chatting with his friends, Billy, Kimberly, Trini, and Zack, when the ground began to shake. As Ernie's emptied out, Jason and his friends felt themselves being lifted and carried along in streams of colored lights. They landed in a pile on top of each other in a strange place. As Jason and the others examined their surroundings, a robot by the name of Alpha approached them. As Jason was taking this all in, an even more strange sight awaited him. In a tube was a huge floating head, who introduced itself as Zordon and explained that Jason and the others had been chosen by him to fight evil in the form of Rita Repulsa. The further explanation of dinosaur zords and morphers threw Zack and the others off, except for Jason. As Zack was leading the group out, Jason lingered. He was a natural-born leader and the idea of him being a sort of modern day hero appealed to him greatly. Very reluctantly, Jason followed his friends out of the Command Center. Once outside the building Jason tried to persuade the others that maybe they should give this a shot. They didn't get too far. Before Jason's eyes a group of very strange beings were standing before him and the others. The beings were Putties - Rita's evil henchmen. At first, Jason and other others fought with all their might, but they were swiftly defeated. Realizing they didn't have the strength to defeat the putties, Jason encouraged everyone to use their morphers. Jason transform into the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. With these powers intact, Jason and the other Rangers made quick work of the putties. Elated with their victory the group went back into the Command Center. Unable to suppress the grin on his face, Jason quickly told Zordon that he was willing to become a Power Ranger. Thus Jason became the leader of the Rangers and a formidable force of good against evil. Although a Ranger, Jason still kept up with the life he had prior to becoming a Ranger. Jason got involved in all the extra school activities that went on in Angel Grove as well as activities outside of school: food fairs, carnivals, dances, insect collecting, planting trees in the park, burying a time capsule, acting in school plays, and even finding stray animals a home. Jason still taught his Martial Arts classes. He even managed to beat a weight lifting record set by Bulk, which greatly angered Bulk. During this time, not only did Jason have to contend with Rita, but with Bulk and Skull as well. Most especially Bulk, who seemed to take a great joy in trying to put Jason down. They had many confrontations with usually Bulk on the losing side. Bulk and Skull also enjoyed tormenting Billy. Jason offered to teach Billy Martial Arts and Billy took Jason up on his offer. Jason gave Billy as much encouragement as he could to bolster up Billy's self confidence. Jason stayed active in many ways. Playing volleyball, football, basketball, mountain biking, broomball, scuba diving (where Jason was also a certified instructor). Jason was always willing to try new things. Helping his team win the Noble Lion trophy was a great pleasure, especially since Bulk and Skull were on the opposite team. Although trying to communicate in sign language was more difficult than what he thought as he unintentionally said something silly to a hearing impaired girl. Environmentally conscious, Jason even joined a clean-up club set up by Trini and pitched in picking up trash. Jason was very close and protective of his fellow Rangers, especially Zack. Jason, along with the other Rangers, had great fun planning Zack's surprise birthday party. Zack and Jason worked out together frequently. Zack was always telling Jason about his frustrations at trying to win over the beautiful Angela. Jason sympathized, but couldn't offer much advice. Although a very good looking man, Jason had never found himself in Zack's position. He had never found the girl of his dreams; Jason was however very protective of Kimberly and Trini. Although they are beautiful girls, he cared for them as a big brother. Jason had a soft spot for kids. He enjoyed taking his cousin Jeremy fishing and showing him some karate moves. Jason and Zack even coached a young boy into becoming a better soccer player. Green With Evil and Good Although Jason had had many battles with Rita Repulsa and her various monsters, a new challenge awaited ahead. A Green Ranger appeared on the scene, but this Ranger fought for Rita. Jason was placed in great danger when the Green Ranger transported him to the Dark Dimension. There Jason faced off against Goldar. Narrowly escaping damage from Goldar's sword, Jason had to be quick on his feet, for all he had was his martial arts skills as his morpher was in Goldar's hands. Things changed when the Green Ranger stepped in for Goldar. Thankfully, the other Rangers transported Jason back to the Command Center just before Green Ranger could kill him with the Sword of Darkness. His heart still pounding, Jason was still tense until he realized he was back. He quickly recovered and commanded the Megazord against Goldar, Scorpina, and a grown Green Ranger, but it was all in vain as an eclipse cut power to the Megazord and the all the Zords were sent underneath the Earth. The only good news came when Alpha revealed the Green Ranger's identity. Jason felt a shock go through him when Tommy Oliver's face appeared. Tommy had been a worthy opponent at a Karate match from earlier and the last person Jason expected to be the Green Ranger. As Jason and the others fit in the pieces of what had been happening, another battle loomed. Zordon, who had disappeared due to Tommy's intervention at the Command Center, returned and brought the Zords back to stop Tommy's Dragonzord. Jason went down and fought Tommy in a final battle, but was still outmatched due to Tommy's Dragon Shield. Powering up his sword, Jason knocked the Sword of Darkness from Tommy's hand and destroyed it, breaking Rita's evil spell over Tommy. As Tommy slowly rose to his feet, Jason was the first to offer him friendship and a place on the Ranger team. Now the team of five had turned into six and the Rangers were more powerful than ever. Initially, Jason and Tommy were always trying to upstage each other. Especially across the Karate mat; neither one wanted to cooperate with the other. Zordon wisely sent them on a mission together to acquire a new weapon. Forced to work together or fail the mission, Jason and Tommy realized they could get a lot more accomplished if they worked together. From that point on, Jason and Tommy became very close friends as they battled the forces of evil together. When Rita threatened Tommy's powers via the Green Candle, Jason would enter the Dark Dimension again to try to save Tommy from losing his powers. But once again, Goldar was waiting for him and Jason was unable to retrieve candle. Jason felt a deep sense of frustration as Zack led him out of the Dimension, but Jason needed to save Tommy from Rita's monster. Zordon came up with a way to defeat Rita from obtaining the Green Ranger's powers, only if he gave his coin to one of the Rangers with a strong link to the Morphing Grid. Tommy passed his coin onto Jason. Jason felt the power surge through his body, and the Dragon Shield and Dragon Dagger transferred to him. He was unable to help Tommy from losing his powers, but he would take good care of them and the Dragonzord. Jason was also close to his family. His parents meant everything to him. In another of Rita's plots, the citizens of Angel Grove - along with the Ranger's parents - disappeared. The only way to retrieve them was to give Goldar their Power Coins. With Goldar taunting them, Jason and the others reluctantly gave him their power coins. Jason shuddered as he felt his power leave him. And then the worst part of all, Goldar and Rita had no intention of returning the Rangers' parents. Feeling betrayed and foolish for believing in Rita, the Rangers returned to the Command Center. There was still hope, as Jason revealed his own deception: though he gave up his Tyrannosaurus coin, he secretly kept Tommy's Dragon coin. Zordon enlisted Tommy's help and restored Tommy's powers on a limited basis. Tommy was able to retrieve the Ranger's Power Coins and the team was back in action. Jason was very enthused when his parents were released and his old teammate was able to come back as a Ranger. The Emperor of Evil A new form of evil appeared, presenting a new challenge to the Rangers. Lord Zedd gave Rita the heave-ho and with his stronger Putties and monsters, he gave the Rangers one tough battle after another. Jason, however, was the first to discover Zedd's Putties' weakness of hitting their "Z". The Rangers needed stronger powers and with much difficulty, Jason and the others fought hard to gain them. All the Rangers, except for Tommy, were bestowed with stronger powers. On a lighter note, Jason no longer had any encounters with Bulk and Skull. Much to Jason's amusement, Bulk and Skull were now on the search for the true identity of the Power Rangers and no longer harassed Jason. Eventually, Zedd struck a hard blow on the Rangers by draining Tommy's powers for good. Jason felt terrible for his friend, and really missed having him on the team. Preying on Jason's remorse, Lord Zedd had devised candles for the rest of the Rangers that were capable of draining their powers as well. He then captured Billy, Kimberly, Trini, and Zack and started draining them of their powers. As with the Green Candle, being closer to the candles drained their powers faster. Watching his friends on the viewing globe, Jason vowed that he would not lose the rest of his team. Jason came through and restored his team's powers. Once the team was reunited, Zordon showed Tommy on the viewing globe. As Jason watched Tommy write a letter to him, Tommy stated that he didn't place any blame on Jason for what happened to his powers. With a burden lifted from his shoulders, Jason was able to continue leading his team onto their various battles. Return of An Old Friend One day, Billy stumbled onto the fact that Alpha and Zordon were making another Ranger. This left the others uneasy as the Rangers were close knit group, and having someone else step in was not something the Rangers wanted, for they had thought Tommy should have been given these powers. Either way, Jason concurred with Billy that they needed a new Ranger on the team. In the Command Center, Jason and the others watched a body surrounded by white light descend. With great anticipation, Jason watched the White Ranger remove his helmet. Much to his surprise, it was Tommy. Tommy was the White Ranger, and the new leader of the team. Jason very graciously let the mantle of leadership go from his shoulders and onto Tommy's. Jason's Departure Things were changing for the original team. A peace conference was coming up and three students from Angel Grove were to be selected. Much to his amazement, Jason, along with Trini and Zack, were selected to go. At first they were not sure if they should go due to their Ranger duties, but Zordon knew the trio would be a big help at the peace conference. Zordon selected three new Rangers. They turned out to be Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, and Adam Park, three new students who had assisted the Rangers in several missions. Jason's last Ranger mission was to the get a sword that would allow his powers to be transferred. With Zordon's approval, Jason transferred his powers onto Rocky. And with Zordon's blessing, Jason, Trini and Zack left for the peace conference. Gold Zeo Ranger When Trey of Triforia crash-landed on Aquitar, he was injured and split into his three forms of Wisdom, Courage, and Heart. Because of this, he was unable to control the Gold Ranger powers and could not again until his three forms were able to rejoin as one, and if the powers were not transfered temporarily during that time, the powers would be lost for good. The Alien Rangers sent Trey to Earth, where Billy attempted to take in the powers himself, but his body rejected them. So instead, Tommy considered Jason for the job,"Revelations of Gold" and later found Jason and brought him to the Power Chamber, while Jason was disguised with a trenchcoat, sunglasses and a bandana. On their way to the Chamber, however, they were attacked by Cogs, but were able to get close enough to teleport to the Power Chamber, where Jason revealed himself and the powers were transfered and entrusted to him by Trey. Jason thus became the second Gold Zeo Ranger, wielding the Golden Power Staff."A Golden Homecoming" Unbeknownst at first to Jason, his successor, Rocky, felt himself being left out and being replaced by the Ranger he replaced. When Rocky tried to take on King Mondo himself, Jason and the others came to help in time, and Jason assured Rocky that not only was he a valued teammate, he was also Jason's friend. When Tommy was brainwashed by Machine Empire's Prince Gasket, he thought that he was the true King of the Machine Empire."King for a Day, Part 1" The Machine Empire was able to trick Jason into trying to help Tommy, which teleported him to an arena where Tommy was waiting. There, Gasket convinced Tommy to fight Jason, and Jason's attempts to bring Tommy's memory back failed. Jason was barely able to defend himself from Tommy, but did not attack him, since he didn't want to hurt him in the process. When they failed to stop him in combat, Jason and the other Zeo Rangers powered down to show their faces and convinced Tommy they were his friends. They succeeded and were able to escape home."King for a Day, Part 2" Jason was surprised when Billy appeared as an old man, aging rapidly due to a defect from his regenerator."Rangers of Two Worlds, Part 1" Jason met the Alien Rangers for the first time when they appeared and tried to help Billy, but even their attempts failed. It was decided that Billy needed to go to Aquitar to receive the treatments he needed to restore his youth. Standing alone, Jason hoped that the Alien Rangers could help Billy, as he left with the Alien Rangers. When the team returned from another battle, they discovered that Billy had regained his youth but that he wasn't coming back, due to his falling in love. Jason and the others stated that they'd miss him."Rangers of Two Worlds, Part 2" Later, Jason and the Rangers came to the realization that his powers were going away, along with his life, for the Gold Ranger powers were meant for alien physiology, not human. As he tried to run from Cogs, his power was deteriorating as he wore himself out. Luckily for him, Zedd and Rita confronted Mondo and his Machine Empire on site, leading to a brawl between the two that gave Jason time to escape. He came to the Juice Bar and collapsed from exhaustion, and was taken to the Power Chamber where he was analyzed. There, it was realized that if Trey did not return to normal and his powers were not reclaimed, they would be lost forever, taking Jason's life in the process. The Rangers took Jason to the site where the three Treys could reunite after a beam shot from Earth bounced onto Aquitar, Triforia and then back to Earth, as Jason held up his staff. The powers were successfully reclaimed, and Jason was saved."Good As Gold" Jason later was saddened since he had to give up his powers. He was comforted by Tommy after contemplating on his own, which made Jason realize that there was more to life than saving the world. He spotted Emily and joined her on a walk at the beach, leaving the Power Rangers once more. Return to Angel Grove Instead of returning to the Peace Conference, Jason decided to settle down in Angel Grove once again. There, he was regularly teaching martial arts again and scuba diving, while spending time with Emily. Later, Kimberly also returned to Angel Grove, to assist Jason in a charity event. After some work, the two decided to relax and went scuba diving together, after Emily declined the offer. While they were exploring the ocean, the two were captured by Divatox and her ship, along with Bulk and Skull, to the surprise of Jason. With that in mind, Jason created a plan and was able to assist Kimberly, Bulk and Skull in escaping the ship, after he found a portal and was able to open it. However, he was unable to escape, and remained in the ship.Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Jason was shackled and covered by a cloak, and was taken to the island of Muiranthias. To his disappointment, Kimberly had been successfully recaptured as well. Restrained and bounded, the two former Rangers were slowly lowered into a lava pit below them. The Turbo Rangers were able to break into the room and fight against Divatox and her henchment, but the two former Rangers continued to be lowered, until they were submerged. However, death was not their punishment, and instead, the good within them was submerged and evil possessed them both. Conquered by evil, Jason went after his old friend, Tommy, with a vengeance for the loss of his powers in the past. He was stronger than normal and was able to beat him, until Lerigot of Liaria was able to remove the evil possession from both Kimberly and Jason. Coming to their senses, Jason and Kimberly were able to assist the Turbo Rangers in combat, which eventually led outdoors. Jason watched on proudly as the Rangers defeated Maligore and chased away Divatox. Jason congratulated his friends on their victory. Later, when Jason learned that Rocky had injured his back and was unable to enter a charity Martial Arts competition, he stepped in and led the team to a win. Forever Red After Jason had been inactive as a Ranger for a few years, he was called on by his old acquaintance, Tommy Oliver, along with eight other Red Rangers on Earth. The Rangers traveled to the NASADA headquarters, where they grouped together and were informed of their mission. Jason, however, was late. Tommy stated that he doubted Jason would show up, but he did, riding on a motorcycle. He joined the rest of the Red Rangers on the Astro Megaship Mark II, as they discussed the threat that the remnant of the Machine Empire posed. Jason remembered the Zord Serpentera, since he had faced it before,"The Power Transfer, Part 1""The Power Transfer, Part 2" and commented that if the Machine Empire obtained the Zord, it would have enough power to destroy Earth."Forever Red" The team traveled to the Moon and were able to dock the Megaship without detection, giving them the element of surprise when they intruded the Machine Empire lunar base. Jason mocked General Venjix, the leader of the remnant, about missing King Mondo, before the Red Rangers engaged in battle against the Cogs. Jason displayed his lasting acrobatics and karate skill, demonstrating he still had the power with him. Once the Rangers were able to defeat the Cogs, they joined Cole Evans, who had run after Venjix and the other generals, outside. They also met up with Leo and Aurico, who had arrived from their worlds, Mirinoi and Aquitar. When all ten Red Rangers were lined up, Jason led them into their respective morphing sequence, himself morphing into the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger once more. Once all ten Rangers were ready for battle, they engaged in combat against the five generals, fighting two against one. Jason and the newest Red Ranger at the time, Cole, fought against Venjix. Cole was beat in the first sequence of combat, and Jason was able to interfere and knock back Venjix. He then showed off his prowess, while referring to Cole as "rookie" in the process, by easily overwhelming and nearly defeating Venjix. He then allowed Cole, the "newbie," finish off Venjix with a special attack. However, Venjix was able to get away by fending off the veteran and rookie Rangers with a blast and boarding Serpentera. Venjix then took off with the Zord, preparing to leave the Moon to destroy the Earth. Jason suggested that the team of Rangers return to the Megaship to stop Serpentera, but Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, knew that they had to stop the Zord before it left the moon. With this, Cole boarded his Wild Force Rider and was able to ultimately destroy Serpentera from the inside, killing Venjix in the process. After the display, Jason admitted he was impressed by Cole's antics. The team was then able to return to Earth, where they said their goodbyes. After Cole stated that Tommy was the greatest Ranger ever, the other Red Rangers disagreed jokingly. Jason stated that he was the one doing all the work while Tommy hit on Kimberly at the Juice Bar. Following this final mission, Jason's whereabouts are unknown. Presumably, he kept in contact with his old friends and the Red Rangers that came along after Evans. To this day, it is unexplained as to how he was able to regain his Red Ranger powers, seeing as Rito Revolto had destroyed the powers, as well Jason transfering the powers onto Rocky DeSantos. A common belief is that he, Zack, and Trini were all able to retain their powers, as the actors were not present during the Power Transfer and each of them left the Command Center while morphed. It is however unknown whether or not he is still able to access his Zord, for it was destroyed in battle. If the belief of he still having his morpher was true, it is unexplained as to why he did not use it when he and Kimberly were kidnapped by Divatox, especially after Kimberly quipped "Wish we could morph." Jason, however isn't the only Ranger to retain his powers, yet still able to use other powers. TJ Johnson was the second Red Turbo Ranger, regaining his powers from Lightning Crusier in Forever Red, yet also had access to the Blue Space Ranger powers. Tommy is another Ranger to do this, having access to his Red Zeo Ranger powers, yet opting to become the Black Dino Ranger. In Dino Thunder, when the remark is made "He's a Power Ranger, why didn't he just morph?" A retort was made "Not anymore." Equipment and arsenal Arsenal * Wrist Communicator * Power Morpher * Tyrannosaurus Power Coin * Dragonzord Power Coin * Blade Blaster * Power Sword * Dragon Dagger * Dragon Shield * Golden Power Staff Zords * Tyrannosaurus Dinozord * Dragonzord * Red Dragon Thunderzord * Pyramidas * Warrior Wheel Leadership and Friendship with Tommy Oliver Jason was highly respected during his time as leader of the Power Rangers, and is shown to have the best martial arts skills of the Rangers. Jason is also the only one to ever best Tommy in single combat when Tommy was still the much more powerful Green Ranger (although the two tie in a martial arts competition before Tommy becomes evil). It is also hinted that Tommy still looks up to Jason as a great leader, when he asks Jason for leadership advice after Jason becomes the Gold Ranger, even though Jason is assumed to be second in command, during his temporary tenure as Gold Ranger. He also traded duties with Tommy during their MMPR season 1 and Zeo tenures with one as red and the other as 6th member. They also wore black after their respective tenures as Red Rangers, although for Jason, it was unofficial as the Gold Ranger suit was only a black colored suit, and the wearer is not officially a Black Ranger (although its Sentai version was officially a Black Ranger, preceeded by NinjaBlack from Kakuranger, and succeeded by MegaBlack from MegaRanger). This may also go for former Blue and Red S.P.D. Ranger Sky Tate when he inherits the Shadow Ranger Powers from Doggie Cruger after Cruger leaves. Tommy would be considered the first former Red Ranger to later be an official Black Ranger. Behind the scenes Jason Lee Scott was portrayed by Austin St. John in all of his television and film appearances, and by Yuri Lowenthal in the video game Power Rangers: Super Legends.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1142856/ Power Rangers: Super Legends] at the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2008-06-08. The character of Jason Lee Scott was voted as the greatest Red Ranger of all time in an ABC Family contest held in 2004, and again in 2007 in a contest by Toon Disney. By the time the episode "Opposites Attract" aired, Austin St. John, Walter Jones, and Thuy Trang had already quit the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The reason being contract disputes, since the actors were underpaid due to the nonunion status of the company at the time. However, the characters of the actors still appeared in several of the following episodes, until they were written out in "The Power Transfer" story arc. This is also why Tommy was given leadership powers before Jason left the team. The producers wanted to transition between Jason and Tommy before Jason was written out of the show. Jason Lee Scott is responsible for coining the term "Back to action!" when the Rangers, usually helmetless, would return to battle after some form of break. Jason was once considered to be the Black Dino Ranger in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, but due to Tommy Oliver's popularity - and probably since Jason had already been a Black Ranger - Tommy was chosen instead. Notes and references Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:Red Ranger Category:Gold Ranger